Into the cave
by StrawberryRoseWolf
Summary: Snippets from the manga where the gang faces Sensuitachi. Anyone realised that Kurama didn't talk too much to Hiei when the fire demon finally joined them back? What happened? Mild Yaoi.


Nani! I cant believe I spent all day one this hope you like it. Yaoi.

-------------------Entering the Cave!------------------------

Kurama shifted. All of them were there on the opening, waiting for

Yuusuke. :… 5 days …: he thought to himself. :… 5 days since Hiei had

gone, without a word. Without a trace …: He tried to hide his uneasiness

and asked about Yuusuke.

"I hope Yuusuke would be alright," he sighed. Mitarai Kiyoshi

nodded. "He's unusual. I bet he'll be alright," he leaned closer to the

redhead. Kurama nodded.

"Aaa… Look!" Botan suddenly exclaimed. All the 6 of us turned to

the direction she was pointing and narrowed our eyes, focusing. Two

figures appeared from the horizon. As they came closer, all of them

could see that one was only wearing his jeans and the other one was

wearing a black cloak.

"Hiei came too!" Botan exclaimed again. Kurama sighed. Hiei came,

finally. Somewhat, he felt very angry at the fire youkai suddenly. What

Yuusuke had told him to make him come with them, Kurama could roughly

guess. The 'Black Episode' tape.

"Eh? They arrived early too…" Yuusuke commented as he stopped for

a while when he spotted the whole group. "They took the train so that

they could reach here this fast I assume?" Yuusuke frowned, but then he

shrugged and ran towards the group. Hiei shook his head upon his alley

and followed suit.

As they reached the group, Hiei's first glance was set on Kurama.

as he suspected, the redhead gave him a rather angry expression. Hiei

tried to smile at the redhead but then Kurama turned around and looked

at Yuusuke instead.

"With all the actors ready, the interesting movie is starting

right now," Genkai said aloud. All of them nodded at Genkai's remark.

A while after Yuusuke told the whole group about his little

adventure with the 'Sniper' Hagiri Kaname, Genkai started with a

strategy talk.

The old lady cleared her throat. "First, let's clear things up.

Yuusuke and Hiei already killed Hagiri. So, that means that there are

only 4 enemies left," she noted. Kurama nodded. "Anyway, they're

probably reaching the demonic cave after kidnapping Kuwabara by now," he

said seriously. Hiei eyed the redhead and stepped closer so he was

standing next to the redhead. Kurama ignored the youkai and kept

talking. "According to Sensui, he needs two more days to enlarge the

cave to the max. This is definitely faster than what Reikai had

predicted and one of the cause is, Itsuki's youki as the sorcerer is

getting stronger and stronger," Kurama paused.

Mitarai frowned. "Itsuki himself said that it will be far earlier

than his own predictions," eyes intense on the redhead. "Just one glance

at the city's state, you'll understand quickly," he continued.

Kurama sighed. "Kuwabara's being kidnapped by them, now most

probably they're heading towards the cave," he informed them. Yuusuke

frowned. "Kuwabara has the ability to 'Cut into Dimensions' which is an

important asset to our enemies. So, in the process of enlarging the dark

cave and destroying the interdict incantation… Kuwabara's life wouldn't

be harmed, ne?" Yuusuke pondered aloud.

Kurama shook his head. "But, in their group, there's a 'Gobbler'!"

Yuusuke blinked. "Eh…!?" Kurama nodded. "Maybe they can 'swallow' all of

Kuwabara's ability and keep it. This way, Kuwabara will loose his

importance," Kurama explained.

"'Gobbler', I think that's his appellation name. I only

saw his 'swallowing' tactic once!" Mitarai added. "That time, he

swallowed some youkai named Toguro, ne?" Kurama asked. Mitarai nodded.

"Yeah!" Yuusuke scratched his head. "How did he actually 'swallow'

someone up?" Mitarai sweatdropped. "He eats them whole. The territory is

inside his body!"

Everyone frowned. Hiei got bored and suddenly spoke. "It's no use

to just stand here! Let's go! You guys can talk on the way!" he noted

irritably. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Wait!" Genkai suddenly exclaimed. Every eyes set tight on her. "I

think… it's not wise to go there in a big group," she announced.

"Agreed!" exclaimed everyone. Genkai smiled and eyed the group one by

one. "Hiei! Kurama! Yuusuke! Three of you go!" she told them.

Three of them looked dazed. Especially Yuusuke, his eyes were

opened wide. Genkai nodded. "The more people, the more difficult it

would be. Our enemies might only attack on the weak ones and disturb our

attackers strategy," she reasoned. "We who didn't go, stay here to watch

our enemies' steps. There might be anyone hiding outside the cave just

waiting for the right time to ambush us," she ordered.

Mitarai Kiyoshi stepped forth. "I can show you the way in the

cave. There's a very big labyrinth in there!" Hiei who was eyeing the

weird guy from just now who was always finding ways to talk to Kurama

snorted. "Can you be trusted?" thick sarcasm could be heard by everyone.

Mitarai set his eyes on the ground, silent.

"……………"

"I… I just want to help Kuwabara-kun," he reasoned softly.

Yanagisawa nudged Yuusuke. :… Do you want me to scan him with my special

powers? …: he asked Yuusuke mentally. Yuusuke put up a hand, silently

stating 'No-need'.

Yuusuke walked ahead. "I trust you. Come on!" he announced. "Thank

you," replied the purple haired boy. Yuusuke smirked and nodded.

So, the four of them went…

"Is there any special reasons behind the grouping, Genkai-baasan?

Asked Botan, nudging the old woman slightly. Genkai gave her a smiled.

"Did you see how mad Kurama was at Hiei? They need time alone to settle

it. Big groups would only make the fire baby nervous.

They took the way with less humans around so that they could reach

the cave faster. They plan to enter the cave via the jungle nearby.

Mitarai Kiyoshi walked slower to keep in pace with Kurama. Yuusuke was a

few steps to the front and Hiei was at the back, keeping watch of

anything unusual.

"Do you mean it when you said that you wouldn't let me go if I go

back to Sensui?" asked Mitarai, a smile on his face. Kurama nodded. But

then smiled. "Anyway, you didn't… so why worry?" he assured the boy. "I

dunno…" he trailed off.

Hiei didn't like Mitarai or what ever his name was. Kurama didn't

even spoke a word to him since he came back and both of them seemed fond

of each other. :… Hiei, you idiot! Are you going to let Kurama go like

that? It's your own fault! Who asked you to leave him like that in the

first place? Egoistic idiot! …: One part of himself scolded the fire

youkai. Hiei frowned. He walked a few steps further and grabbed the

sleeve of Kurama's pink uniform.

The redhead didn't stop, yet he pulled himself free from Hiei's

grab. :… Hmm… still angry …: Hiei blinked. He caught up with him again

and held his wrist this time. Kurama would have to pull off with more

power than before.

The redhead finally stopped. He looked at Hiei. His emerald eyes

were intense. Then he began to walk again, but slower. Hiei walked with

him. "You angry?" asked the little youkai softly, still holding Kurama's

wrist. Kurama didn't answer. "Okay… you're really angry," Hiei uttered

softly, still walking next to Kurama. Mitarai Kiyoshi was already

keeping pace with Yuusuke.

He glanced to the back and saw Hiei and Kurama having a little

discussion. Then he spied Hiei who was holding Kurama's hand. "What's

with that short guy?" he asked Yuusuke. Yuusuke turned and smiled at the

look of Kurama and Hiei.

"Well, Hiei left us a few days ago. He didn't tell goodbye

properly to the redhead I think. So maybe Kurama's mad at him," Yuusuke

grinned. "Mad? Why should he be?" asked Mitarai. Yuusuke's smile got

broader. "That's how lovers are," he told the boy and walked ahead.

"Lovers?" echoed Mitarai softly.

"I'm sorry…" Hiei trailed off. Kurama rolled his eyes. Suddenly he

grabbed Hiei and slammed him against a tree. "You just go off like that,

and you didn't even say anything, making me worry about you every second

of the day! And all you can say is sorry?!" birds were scattered around

in shock of the sudden noise. Both slid to kneel in front of each other.

Yuusuke and Mitarai stopped and turned.

"You didn't even try to stop me then!" Hiei argued. "Stop you?

Since when anyone can stop you when you're so determined to go back to

the Makai?" Kurama gritted his teeth. "Since… since… you…" Hiei trailed

off very softly.

Kurama let off steam and sighed. "Baka," he uttered. Hiei suddenly

pointed towards Mitarai.

"Oh, now what did you do?" Yuusuke asked. Mitarai shrugged.

"You flirted with him," Hiei tried to accuse Kurama. "Me? Wha…

when?" Kurama denied. "You talked to him a lot and didn't even smiled

when I came back!" Hiei, jealous. "You deserve it," Kurama rolled his

eyes.

"Oh, you're lucky you didn't got blasted by Hiei's Kokuryuu,"

Yuusuke grinned. "Black dragon? What's that?" asked Mitarai. "Hiei's

best trick he got hidden under his sleeves. Or in this case, around his

arms. Hahaha," Yuusuke laughed. Mitarai blinked.

"You're jealous?" a smile crept on Kurama's delicate face. "The

hell I am!" Hiei slapped Kurama's head.

"Ouch," Mitarai winced. Yuusuke shrugged. "What do you expect from

Hiei?"

"It's still your fault," Kurama told the youkai. "I know, so I

said sorry. I was hurt that you didn't stop me, instead that stupid

moron did. And I hated it when he did that. If it was you… I might

stay," Hiei told the kitsune.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Silent hung in

the air. "I'm sorry too, itoshii…" then Kurama's eyes fell on Hiei's

arms. His bandage was torn and blood was staining the rest of the white

cloth.

"From where did you get that?" Kurama asked, referring to Hiei's

wound. "Yuusuke," Hiei answered casually.

Kurama gathered the youkai in his arms an hugged him. Hiei wrapped

his hands around Kurama and breathed in the faint scent of the fox.

Sweet.

"Erm… now what?" Mitarai blinked. "You'll get use to it,"

Yuusuke's advice. Mitarai looked at Kurama and Hiei again and they were

kissing. Kind of a cute scene.

"Oi… only half a day left!" Yuusuke hollered. Kurama and Hiei got

up. "Gomen ne," Kurama uttered and smiled at Yuusuke and Mitarai. Kurama

held Hiei's hand and they walked together to the cave.

"Yuusuke," suddenly Kurama called. Yuusuke sweatdropped. "Nani?"

he smiled guiltily. "You're going to help me pick up some herbs for Hiei

afterwards," he told the black haired boy. Indirectly warning Yuusuke

not to do it again.

Yuusuke nodded. "I will… I will…"

---------------------------Owari----------------------

Lovely I love it I worked harder one kawaii!!!!!!!! I think its my best work.

StrawberryRoseWolf


End file.
